Skirmish on Alderaan
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Two Jedi, and some clones are guarding a conference between Padme, Mothma, and Bail on Alderaan, a normally peaceful world. Well, Sepies attack, and a very short yet intense battle happens. Please review.


**Skirmish on Alderaan**

A battle was waging on Alderaan. Clones, Alderaanian Special Forces, and the CIS were engaged in one of the heaviest combats the war had seen thus far.

It had started with a simple meeting between Padme, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa. The three were discussing new campaign efforts to stop the production of clones, thereby hastening the end of the war. Protecting the senators, was Jedi Anakin Skywalker, and a Jedi Master named Batster. Their clone troops had come along for extra security, though no one thought that anything would happen, necessarily.

Captain Rex had gotten bored after a while, and made his way downstairs to chat it up with Master Batster's clone commander, nicknamed Nightstrike. Nightstrike and his men were apart of a stealth squadron named Bat Company. The standard clones had markings in the shape of bats on their helmets, on their shoulder pads, and on their chest plates. Commander Nightstrike was like this, but with additionally black boots, a black pauldron and kama, and a black visor on his helmet.

"Hey." Rex greeted. Nightstrike turned his head to look at Rex, then turned it back to look straight ahead.

"Slow day?" Rex asked, still attempting to make conversation.

"My men haven't detected anything unusual, if that's what you're asking. Though that's to be expected." The clone added, "Out here."

"Yeah, well, I bet it's better than listening to senators talk, am I right?" Rex nudged the commander. Even though Rex couldn't see it, Nightstrike's mouth was in a frown.

After Nightstrike didn't reply, Rex awkwardly shrugged and said, "Okay, so I'll see you around." He then walked away.

Back in the conference room, Anakin was laying back on a spare chair, snoring lightly. Master Batster had a frown on his face. 'Unruly kid. Does he have no respect for these senators?' He thought.

"But what if they argue that we need clones to protect Corucant?" Mothma asked.

"True, the possibility will have them double the war effort." Bail said.

"If they deploy the clones that are readily available, we won't need to keep increasing their numbers." Padme answered. The other two senators nodded in thought.

In orbit, three Recusant Destroyers were closing in on the planet. scouting ahead were five Banking Clan Frigates, ten landing crafts, and twenty Separatist shuttles.

The Republic's only ship was a small frigate, which was currently stationed on the ground by the palace. The three senators were continuing to formulate their case, when Master Batster noticed starfighters entering the atmosphere. He told the senators that they had company. Padme, Mothma, and Bail rushed to get to a safe room.

Proximity alerts had sounded at the palace, and the clones were rushing to get a defense set up. Hyena Bombers flattened the Republic Frigate in no time. Clones that weren't killed in the blast, were knocked out, unable to fight. Alderaan soldiers rushed out tanks and men to aid the small clone squad trapped there. The landing crafts landed, two at a time, and unloaded approximately sixty droids and vehicles each. This consisted of ten AATs, thirty B1 battle droids, fifteen B2 super battle droids, and five droidekas.

Master Batster rushed outside, immediately deflecting some blaster shots. Troopers dashed towards the droids, getting shot down by the dozens. The droids did the same, but they had more casualties. Several Alderaanian tanks rolled onto the field, cutting down the amount of AATs greatly.

The Republic held down their ground at the wreckage of the frigate. Many troops still proceeded to rush the droids, cutting down the robotic enemy down by the hundreds.

Hyena droids circled the battle in the air, dropping the occasional bomb to push back Republic forces. As B2 droids stormed Republic defense lines, they punched away troopers, directly shot others, and stomped any who were seriously injured.

Master Batster twirled his lightsaber, cutting down super battle droids and droidekas. The Alderaanian tanks were falling due to the enemy bombing runs, and the palace security was running low on men. Anakin ordered a complete evacuation of the palace, to which palace security eagerly complied. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and stormed outside.

Master Batster was holding his ground with six of his men at one of the barricades. Batster blocked as many shots as he could, while more Alderaanian troops stormed the droid attack parties.

By now, several droid transports had emptied, and approximately three hundred droids were still on the battlefield. Anakin and Batster sliced droids diagonally, in half both away, and they also stabbed droids to deactivate them, with clones valiantly joining the charge behind them. Additionally, to combat the droid forces coming in by air, missile platforms had been put into action. Several Banking Clan Frigates fell due to these defenses, but more and more droids landed, causing the battle to become strained.

Rex and Nightstrike were in a circle with clones from both squads, taking out super battle droids. Once an opening was formed, Rex urged Nightstrike to leave with the rest.

"Come on!" Rex shouted.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Nightstrike replied, still gunning down droids.

"We can make it!"

"I said I'll catch up! Now go!" Rex hesitated before complying. A super battle droid grabbed the rifle Nightstrike was holding, and knocked it away. As it raised it's arm to shoot, Nightstrike quickly dodged out of the way, grabbing two pistols from holsters on his kama. He shot the droid in the sensor, quickly holstering a pistol, and grabbing a droid popper. He threw the popper in the air, and then shot at it before it went too high.

After knocking out the droids that had surrounded him, Nightstrike ran. Before he got far, droidekas blocked his path. B1s and B2s encircled him. Nightstrike grabbed a droid popper and rolled it towards the droidekas. As they shorted out, he dashed between them, spinning around to knock out most of the regular battle droids. Backing up, he was shot in the back. He spun around as quickly as he could, only to be shot again, this time in his shoulder. With his one good shoulder, he raised his pistol before the droid stomped and crushed his shoulder.

Nightstrike shouted a scream of pain, as a super battle droid ended his suffering.

Batster, Anakin, and a few more troops from Bat Company were falling back to the palace. The total amount of droids and vehicles and been reduced to around one hundred, including one Recusant Destroyer, and one Separatist shuttle.

While missile platforms took care of the remaining ships, the few remaining soldiers took care of the droids. as the last droid fell, the clones and the Alderaan troopers let out a shout of joy, while the Jedi let out a sigh of relief.

"It's over." Master Batster sighed.

With less than twenty clones remaining, and about fifty Alderaanian soldiers remaining, Anakin made a call for pick up. When Obi-wan and his gunships landed, Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"We were taught a lesson." Master Batster said. "Not even a system as peaceful as Alderaan is safe."

"Perhaps we could build a military base here." Anakin presented.

"No. The Alderaan Special Forces are more than enough to handle these threats." Bail answered.

"Understood Senator Organa." The Jedi bowed. Rex then appeared from the forest, the dead Nightstrike in his arms.

"I'm sure he died a valiant death, general." Rex said. Master Batster shed a simple tear, and replied, "I know he did."

The injured clones were loaded onto the gunships by gurneys, while the dead were buried on Alderaan, their helmets placed as gravestones.

Once back at the Temple, Anakin and Batster reported.

"Is Alderaan in any immediate danger?" Mace Windu asked, rubbing his chin.

"No. We believe that attack was simply a statement to the republic." Batster replied.

"Seem highly uncharacteristic of the Separatists, this does." Yoda commented.

"Indeed. If more attacks like these happen, there might not be an end to this war in sight." Mace said.

The Jedi Council sat in silence, taking in this new revelation.

**A/N: I wrote this just so I could test out my skills writing a proper battle scene. It's a bit fast paced for a battle, but I didn't want it to be more than a one-shot. I hope it's good enough though. The Alderaanian Special Forces are Rebel Troopers. Plain and simple. Though I had the Hoth Rebel outfits in mind when I wrote this.**

**Bat Company's uniform and name was "inspired" by DC comics' Batman.**

**So, um, review, please. Tell me what you thought, and how I did. Thanks!**


End file.
